Tori Goes Platinum Alternate
by elaineflute324
Summary: Finally Tori's back! Yet she still got to perform at the Platinum Awards! Now Tori wants to apologize to her ex, Andre, for changing herself but things turn out pretty unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori Goes Platinum Alternate Chapter 1**

*Tori's POV*

Okay let me explain everything. After getting into sing at the Platinum Music Awards, Mr. Thornsmith has been changing my appearance and making me change my personality. Since then, the worst things have happened. I remember the day Andre asked me out after Hope started screaming at me because she thought that Andre dumped her because he loved me **(this happened in my other fanfic)**. I said yes to going out with him. It was the best time of my life when I was going out with him. But now I just ruined it all. After going to lunch with Andre and shoving ravioli down a former astronaut's pants, Andre and I got into and argument. Which ruined everything. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

*Tori's flash back*

We continued arguing as we made our way in my house. I know I hated doing what I did at the restaurant, but what choice do I have? Mr. Thornsmith is making me do this.

Andre: Babe, I'm serious, just because you're getting famous doesn't mean you can just do what you want!

Tori: I'm not doing what I want!

Andre: Then what was with that attitude toward the waitress?! You were acting really selfish!

I groaned. I hate him saying that but it's true. But I have to act like a jerk.

Andre: Tori, listen! What has been going on with you?! You've been acting really weird and not being yourself these past couple of days.

Tori: I know! I know! But I wish I could tell the truth!

Andre: Then tell me!

I can't tell him! I just can't! Mr. Thornsmith told me not to tell anybody about my changes.

Tori: I can't I'm sorry, Andre!

Andre: Do you not trust me?!

Tori: Of course I do!

Andre: Then just tell me!

Tori: I'm sorry Andre but I can't let you know the truth!

Andre: You know what? *grabs everything he needs* I think I should go.

Worried, I kept urging Andre to just listen as he made his way to the door.

Tori: Andre, please!

Andre: Look we're over. Is that clear? I don't want a jerk, I want the real Tori Vega.

He rushed out the door without a goodbye, leaving me heart broken.

*End of Flashback*

Soon, I told Mr. Thornsmith that I didn't want to be in his little game anymore and Jade took my place at the Platinum Awards. I was depressed that I gave it up, but I was so glad I was me. Since then, Andre even started coming to cheer me up. I wanted him back, but right now I think he wants us as friends. Then there was a turning point to everything. Jade felt bad and let me perform at the Platinum Music Awards. And soon enough, she and Beck got back together. As I stood on that stage and sung, I felt so happy now that I could finally show my real self in front of many people who thought I was crazy. But most of all, I wanted Andre to see me and realize that I'm back.

Two days has passed since the Platinum Awards and I knew I was ready. Ready for what you may ask? Well, I've made the decision to say sorry to Andre for everything and confess that I still love him. He may not want me back, but I want him to know.

I rung the doorbell once and I heard footsteps coming toward the door. As the door opened, I just awkwardly look at Andre and he just stares.

Tori: Hey!

Andre: Hi

Tori: Do you mind if I come in?

Andre: Not a problem.

I step in and Andre closes the door. Awkward silence until Andre broke it.

Andre: Do you need something?

Tori: Well...*sits down on couch* first off your parents home?

Andre: Just me. *sits down with Tori*

Tori: Okay...

We sat in silence until I began another conversation.

Tori: Look *shifts body to face Andre* I came here just to tell you something.

Andre: Hm?

Tori: I'm sorry...

Andre: Sorry for what?

Tori: For not being who I really am. For not being my real self, for not being the girlfriend you wanted. I know you wanted the real me but I had to stop being that real me or else I would lose my place at the Platinum Awards. But I felt so stupid to not realize that you're more important than these Awards. I still love you yet I...*tears start forming in eyes* I took my work at the Awards more seriously than how much I love you. I know..*sniff* it may be to late to say it but I still love you Andre. I promise you from the bottom of my hear-

Andre cut me off by jamming our lips together. It took me a few seconds to register what was happening and kiss him back. I closed my eyes as I felt the sweet taste of his lips again. Andre dragged his tongue along my lips asking for entrance. I granted him entrance and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned a little and wrapped my arms around his, pulling him closer. He moaned at the feeling of being so close to me. I smirked and Andre put his hands on his waist. Suddenly I thrust my tongue into his mouth, receiving a loud moan from him. Slowly Andre pushed us down on the couch making me on the bottom. Andre separated our lips and I just stared. Do I think I know what Andre is going to say?

Tori: Andre? I-

Andre: I'm so glad.

Tori: What?

Andre: That you're not mad at me.

Tori: Wh- Why would I be mad at someone I love so much?

Andre: After you stopped working with Thornsmith and went back to your normal self, I was so happy. Seeing the girl I loved so much again. And at the night at the Platinum Awards when you sang, you looked so beautiful and perfect. To be honest that wasn't the time I fell in love with you again.

Tori: What?

Andre: I loved you even when we broke, even right now. But I thought after I dumped you, you would hate it if we got back together. I know I wanted you back so much, but that was a jerk not Tori. But I thought you would hate me for dumping you. But realizing that you still love me, *brushed Tori's bangs* I can't help but say I love you, too.

I looked at him in shock and felt more tears in my eyes. I can't believe it! Andre still loved me! I can't believe this turned out better than I expected! I managed to say sorry and I really just want to be with him all night. Oh wait! It's 10 and I've got to get home. But at that moment my phone started ringing. I sat up and picked it up hearing my mom's voice.

Mom: Tori?

Tori: Hey mom!

Mom: Is everything okay?

Tori: Well me and Andre got back together!

Mom: *gasps* Really?! That's wonderful sweetie!

Tori: Thanks mom!

Mom: Anyways I need you to know something.

Tori: Yes mom?

Mom: Well, you're dad and I are working late and probably will be for a few weeks so we'll be staying at a hotel near work until then. So you and Trina need to take care of yourselves.

Tori: Oh okay!

Mom: Alright I gotta go, sweetie! Bye!

Tori: Bye mom!

I ended the call into a smile! I can stay hear longer!

Andre: *smiles* Well?

Tori: My parents are working late and probably will be for a few weeks so they're staying at a hotel near work. So I can probably stay a little longer here!

Andre: *smiles* That's good news!

I leaned in and kissed Andre. Oh wait I need to confirm something.

Tori: *breaks kiss* So would you consider us as together again?

Andre: *smiles and kisses Tori* Of course

I wanted to smile and make out with him all night. Oh this is the best evening ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori Goes Platinum Alternate Chapter 2**

*Warning: Smut*

I stepped out of the shower and put the clothes that were laid out for me. It was already 11:00 so I stood over at Andre's, and since Trina is having a sleepover at a friend's and she took the keys with her. As I finished putting on the clothes I flicked the lights closed and opened the door gently and found Andre on the bed already asleep. I tiptoed my way to the bed and put myself under the covers. Andre woke up at the sudden movement of the covers. He smiled at the sight of me with him in the bed.

Andre: Hey!

Tori: Hey!

I snuggle closer to Andre and he just put me trapped in his arms. He was shirtless and only had his boxers on, making me blush at the sight of his well toned body and six pack. Unfortunately my boyfriend caught me staring.

Andre: *smirks* So do I look sexy like this or what?

Tori: *comes back to reality* W-what?!

Andre: I said *lifts her chin* do I look sexy like this or what?

This is embarrassing! I felt a deep blush on my cheeks and my heart started to skip. Calm down, Tori! Just play dumb.

Tori: I don't know what you're talking about!

Andre: *chuckles* Don't play dumb, Tori! I saw you staring at me!

Damn it!

Tori: I...yes *looks away* you do look sexy...not just like this...but you always look sexy..

Oh why the hell did I say that?! Andre chuckles and turns my head back to face his. He looks me in the eyes, those captivating beautiful eyes. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in as well and our lips found each other. His lips were like heaven, I can't stand it! As we continued the kiss deepened and I felt Andre's tongue push against my lips for entrance. I granted his wish by opening my mouth and he forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth. I slowly lost myself in what I was doing and let him dominate me as I snaked my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced in rhythm as the kiss slowly deepened. I know exactly where this was going to, and I know, sex is too far especially since me and him are dating. But it's Andre so I'm going to let him take me.

When Andre parted our lips, I felt myself in control of my body again. But in no time, Andre kissed down my jawline to my neck. He was halfway down my neck and then he stopped to bite and suck on that spot. Feeling his teeth dig into my skin and my skin being pulled, I moaned. As Andre let go, I felt a hickey form on my neck. That's my proof that I'm Andre's. Andre made out with me to try to distract me. I was caught in his trap and didn't notice what was happening to me except for kissing Andre. After what felt like forever, Andre removed his lips from mine and I stared down at my body. I was left only in my panties. Andre smiled and brought his hand up to caress my breast. I gasped at the contact and let him continue. My breathing increased slowly.

Andre: *smirk* Just so you know, you're sexy wherever or whenever.

I blush. Andre leaned in closer to my nipple and put his mouth over it. I moaned at the contact and felt his tongue brushing over my sensitive, hard nipples. As Andre sucked, his body came closer to mine. Then I felt something hard and long against my thigh. Andre was moaning and bucking his hips. Okay it's his turn now. I push Andre away from my nipple and flip ourselves so I was on top. I teased where his manhood was receiving small moans of pleasure from him. Knowing this wasn't enough, I slid off his boxers and tossed it aside. His manhood was still hard and needed more. I smirked and wrapped my hands around it. Slowly I took it whole in my mouth and pumped up and down. Andre's moaning was really loud by now and I knew he was gonna come anytime.

Andre: Shit! Tori I...aghh!

He released as I let go. He came hard and got it all over me, but I was cool with it. I backed away and sat down to catch my breath. I was to distracted that I didn't realize Andre getting closer to me. I finally noticed when he pushed me down, making me squeak in response. I looked in shock at my boyfriend. He smirked and quickly removed my panties. He reached to the drawer next to him and pulled out a box of condoms. So glad he has those. He pulled one out and put it on and positioned to enter me.

Andre: Tonight, I'm gonna make sure you belong to me!

After saying that he thrust into me, making me moan in pain. I wrapped my arms around Andre's back and dug my nails into his skin as I squirmed in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt tears form. Andre leaned in toward my ear.

Andre: I know it hurts. But it'll get better. *kisses Tori's temple* I promise.

Hearing his voice was enough to make me stop squirming around and calm down. I nod my head to let Andre continue. Andre moved his hips back and forth. I moaned louder and louder. It wasn't long before pain left and pleasure took it's place. At this point my moaning was at it's loudest and I wanted nothing more than for Andre to do more.

Tori: Fuck! Andre please faster!

Andre smirked and complied, thrusting it harder and faster in me. Suddenly I felt Andre get longer inside me and I knew any moment now, Andre would climax. So would I.

Tori: Andre I think I..Aghh! I think I'm close!

Andre: Me too, Tori!

Without doubt, Andre hit my G-spot and climaxed. I came hard an threw back my head yelling Andre's name.

Instantly I fell onto Andre and Andre pulled out of me. I fell asleep in his arms and waited for the morning to another great day.


End file.
